


Mad Hatter

by CrysNichole22



Series: Mad Hatter [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Abuse, Abused Ray, Character Death, Crazy Ryan, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, GTA AU, I'm Sorry, It's Kind Of Violent, M/M, Mad King Ryan, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Song Lyrics, and crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrysNichole22/pseuds/CrysNichole22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ryan, Can I be Alice?"</p><p>"Yeah, baby. You can be Alice."</p><p>"Rye, Would that make you the Mad Hatter?"</p><p>"Yeah. I guess it would."</p><p>"The best people are Mad, Right?"</p><p>Ryan's lips turned into a cruel grin. "You would know best, Wouldn't you, Ray?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad Hatter

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been working on this Fic for a LONG time. 
> 
> It came to my head when I listened to the song "Mad Hatter" my Melanie Martinez.  
> (There are some of the lyrics to the song within the story. She owns them, not me)
> 
> You should listen to the song before you read it. Or you should read it, listen to the song and then reread it. 
> 
> This story actually made me a little sad to write. When I finished it I was like "Oh my god. What did I just write?"
> 
> I hope you like it though. It's a little more violent than I intended to write it. But I wanted to write a story where Ryan was completely crazy. This is what came out of it. 
> 
> Please, Let me know what you think.

Ray placed another cracked plate in the cupboard, taking a deep breath and rolling his sleeves back down, covering the black and purple bruises. He looked at the few dishes he had left, frowning and hoping this next heist would be successful. He’d buy a few more plates, cups and bowls. Maybe this time he would buy plastic instead of glass. Hell, he could probably do better buying paper dishes as often as they’re used. Ray looked down at himself and made a face. He was probably getting fat with all the take out he ate, but he shook his head and laughed. He worked it off during their jobs. He took the joint of his mouth and stubbed it out onto the countertop, not caring about the condition of it. The place looked like shit anyways, what was one more burn mark?

The dark haired brunet walked out of the kitchen, his bare feet padding against the cold tile floor, and sat down on the broken down couch, putting his arms along the back and sighing deeply before looking at the busted out tv, the glass still shattered. He completely forgot about that. That’s another thing he needed to fix. He already knew what would be on the television. The Fake AH Crew strikes again, terrorizing the town. Ray laughed to himself before looking around at the mess he called his. The house was destroyed from the night before. Images still flashed in his head and caused him to unconsciously touch the bruises on his right side. He could feel hands gripping at him, tugging at his hair, forcing him into positions he didn’t want to be in. He could hear his cries of both pleasure and pain from the night before and could remember the feeling of tears running down his face and the hands that stole his breath away. The hands that were larger than him that could control him and force him into situations he never saw himself in. A hand unconsciously slid up to his neck, feeling the material that was around his neck, putting a claim on him. 

The sound of a door opening caused Ray to instantly sit up, his hand dropping and his eyes looking at the larger figure walk in, covered head to toe in blood, a skull mask protecting his face from getting covered in the filth. Not that it wasn’t already covered in filth anyways. Ray didn’t need to see the man’s face to know what kind of expression he held. He watched Ryan pull off the mask, his face paint smeared and his eyes glowing in excitement. Knots started forming instantly in Ray’s stomach. This was not good. 

“How was your job, _dear_ ” Ray muttered, the last word heavy in sarcasm. 

“Oh, the job went perfectly. There was some additional trouble, but I took care of it, can’t you tell?”

“I can never tell your blood from the blood of everyone around you.” 

Ryan took a few steps, causing Ray to instantly jump up, but he wasn’t fast enough, being caught by Ryan’s strong grip. He tried to break out of the grip the other had on him as he was drug into the bedroom. “As if you didn’t know anyways. You should have known better. I look good in red, especially since it’s not my blood. Don’t I look good covered in blood, Ray?” 

“Depends, does that include my blood?” Ray spat, trying to break the grip Ryan had on him.

Ryan growled, dragging Ray roughly. Ray wished he’d have kept his mouth shut, the dread instantly coursing through his veins. The lad squirmed, breaking out of Ryan’s grip once only to be quickly gripped by the hair and forced to the hard, cold floor. He yelped, and squirmed, gripping Ryan’s wrist. No. Not now. Please don’t let this be happening now. 

“Rye, Stop it! Please!” He yelled, fear in his eye. He fought Ryan, only to feel a hand slap across his face. Ray froze, his eyes wide in shock as he was pulled up and shoved to the bed. He tried to make a dash for it, but was instantly caught and pushed back onto the bed. He felt his arm being raised above his head and he tried to struggle. “Ryan! Please! No! Please Don’t. I’ll be good, I promise. Please don-” He didn’t get to finish before hearing a click and feeling cold metal on his wrist. He tugged harshly, only to feel a cuff on his wrist and hear jingling of chains. He felt tears burn his eyes and he tried to fight it. Ryan straddled the boy’s hips and put a hand on his chest. As to when Ryan had taken off his shirt, Ray had no idea, but he could see the smears of red covering thin white scars. Ray reached his hand to touch the lines, only for his hand to be quickly pinned down. 

“Tell me something, Ray. What makes you think that you’re going to lock me away, huh? We’re in the same crew and never once have any of us been caught by the police. Especially not me, so what makes you think you can lock me up, huh? Going to put me in a psych ward?”

“Ryan, I can explain. Please, I think you need help!”

Ryan laughed. “Have you looked in the mirror? Honestly, Who can help me, Ray?” He growled. “I”m nuts, baby, i’m mad.” He whispered, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Ray’s temple. “I’m The craziest friend that you’ve ever had.” He purred. The Gent reached down, tugging at his belt and loosening it. “Look at you. You think I’m psycho, and it’s just now that you think I’m gone. Told my psychiatrist that something is wrong.”

“Ryan, please..” He choked, feeling his throat tighten up. “You’ve never been this way before.” 

Ryan pulled the leather from the loops of his jeans and set it on the side of the bed. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling them down just enough so that his cock sprang free. He gave the half hard erection a few strokes before reaching down and grabbing chocolate locks and lifting up his younger lover’s head. He pressed the tip of his cock against the pink lips and growled when they didn’t open. He gave another press and yet again they didn’t open. He looked into the dark eyes that were watching him with a challenge and he couldn’t help but to grin at the sight of them. He reached back and dug his nails into the boy’s thigh. Ray gasped and Ryan used that moment to shove his cock into the boy’s throat. He slid himself in until he felt the squeezing of Ray’s throat and heard the gagging sounds that he made. It didn’t stop the gent as he rocked his hips back and pushed back in until once again Ray gagged. “Oh Ray, you like me best, when i’m off my Rockers. I’ll tell you a secret. I’m not alarmed.” He whispered, giving another harsh thrust. “So what if I’m crazy? The best people are.”

Tears streamed down the hispanic boy’s face as he tried to breathe with his mouth stuffed full. He tried to take a breath through his nose, but it wasn’t as big of a breath as he would have liked with snot clogging his nostrils. He tried to calm himself down enough to take Ryan in without choking himself. He tried to relax his throat the same was he always did, but it was hard with Ryan being unforgiving and forceful today. He gagged once again before Ryan pulled his cock out of the boy’s mouth, giving Ray a chance to take a deep breath. His hair was pulled, his neck being angled in an uncomfortable position. He had angered Ryan. He just knew it. 

“Look at you. Covered in snot, tears and saliva. How unattractive.” Ryan muttered, dropping Ray’s head. He reached down and unlocked the cuffs on Ray’s wrists, not even caring about the red marks they had left. “Clean yourself up. You look disgusting like that. I can’t get off with you looking like a mess.” He muttered, not bothering to tuck himself in as he turned away from Ray, more than likely towards the bathroom. The dark haired boy watched Ryan’s back before it disappeared behind the door, still trying to catch his breath. Ray couldn't help the feeling of dread at what Ryan had planned for him since he was unable to perform oral just now. He grabbed the sheets and wiped his face on them, trying to clear some of the moisture away. He flinched at the sore feeling of his throat, but chose to ignore it. He had to focus on Ryan right now and what he could do to make it up to him. He reached into the drawer for some tissues, a white card catching his eye. In black print was the number that Ray had called only hours ago. 

“How stupid.” He muttered to himself, grabbing a few of the Kleenexes to wipe his face off with. It was obvious that Ryan was contacted by his psychiatrist. That was probably why the cops were after Ryan today, but Ray should have known after working so long with the man that the cops could do nothing to Ryan. The man always got away. He touched the card, pulling it out and ripping it. “Call me if he gets out of hand, he said. Yeah right. You can call the entire army on him and I'm sure he’d still get away.” He muttered, dropping it back into the drawer and covering it up with the tissue box. His eye caught sight of something shiny inside of the drawer. It sat next to a small orange bottle, and Ray reached for them both. He looked at the bathroom door and thought about his next course of action. After some careful thought, he finally stood up and walked towards the closed door, tossing the orange bottle in the trashcan and dropping the metal object on the table by the bathroom door. He unbuttoned his pants and let them fall from his slim hips, his boxer shorts falling with them. He stepped out of them before opening the door quietly. 

Ryan was in the shower. Ray could tell from the sound of the water hitting the shower floor, along with the steam the had already covered the bathroom in the short time that the gent had been in there. Ray wiped some of the steam from the mirror, looking his face over a little. There were bags under his bloodshot eyes. Maybe he had smoked one too many. Ray looked at the shower, deciding how he was going to approach the other, or if it was even a wise choice. “Yolo” he muttered to himself, slipping the curtain back just enough for him to slip in. Ryan had his back turned to him, and Ray didn't waste a single second in wrapping his arms around the muscular man’s torso. Ryan didn't even flinch, more than likely having heard Ray the entire time.

“I'm sorry Rye.” He whispered, hardly able to hear himself over the spray of the water. His hands rested themselves against the grown man’s stomach, and Ryan made no attempt to move. The lack of Response made Ray frown, and he reached down carefully between the Sandy haired man’s legs, grabbing the still hard erection that rested there. He felt Ryan’s breath hitch as Ray stroked him a few times. He kept the pace slow, almost teasing, but a hand rested over his own and he knew that a slow, teasing, pace wasn’t going to get him any brownie points. He began moving his hand a little faster, and the extra weight from the other’s hand was removed. The sound of something slick touching tile made Ray assume that Ryan moved his hand onto the walls to brace himself. Legs shifted to give the boy more room to work and he took complete advantage of that. His free hand slid down between him and Ryan, receiving a warning growl as it approached the man’s cheeks, only to slip further and cup the heavy sac instead, turning Ryan’s growl into a groan. 

“That’s it, Rye.” He whispered, his hand moving slightly faster, the slick sound echoing off of the tile walls. The only other sound besides the water was Ryan’s short breaths, hardly audible over the loud fall of water. Ray pouted gently, not enjoying the fact that Ryan could be so quiet when only a moment ago he had Ray begging for his life. He squeezed his fist, creating a much tighter hole for Ryan to fuck, and it caused a louder groan to leave the man’s lips. Time seemed to slow down for Ray in that moment. As to when the older male had moved, Ray had no idea. The next thing he realized was his face being smashed into the white tile and sharp pain shooting up his spine, a cry leaving his lips and causing his voice to break as he tried to grip the wall. His nails dug down against the slick surface as he tried to find purchase, his body being rocked forward with each harsh thrust. It felt like he was being torn open, the lack of lubrication and preparation, on top of the still healing wounds from the night before. Another sob escaped his lips as his hands continuously slipped down the white in front of him, the only thing holding him up was the hands creating bruises on his hips. 

“Ryan, Ryan, Please. It hurts. Please.” He sobbed, knowing his pleas fell on deaf ears. This was his punishment. This was what he deserved. It didn’t stop the tears from falling down his face, nor did it stop the water beneath them from turning a slightly pink color. He didn’t have time to react as his body was slammed into the wall, his face smashed against the cold tile and his body pressing against it as well in the most uncomfortable way. He couldn’t help but to sob once more as he was again roughly thrust into. He felt like his spine was breaking, sharp pain shooting up his body. There was nothing he could do. All he could do anymore was take it. Stop crying, because the tears only made Ryan more angry.. Made Ryan more crazy. Nails were digging into his hips, sure to leave bruises, if not to leave crescent shaped cuts. He listened to the low growls and grunts behind him, listening to every hitch of breath before finally hearing him shudder and feeling liquid mix inside him and cause a burn more than a feeling of fullness. He whimpered as Ryan pulled out and shivered as he realized the water had turned cold. The older man turned it off before stepping out, grabbing a towel and drying himself off before tossing it at Ray and walking out without another word. 

Ray made quick work to dry himself off, being careful to stroke between his tender cheeks. When he observed the towel, he wasn’t surprised to see small streaks of blood there. He shuddered a breath, wrapping the towel around his waist and walking into their shared bedroom. Ryan hadn’t left, sitting on the bed still in his naked glory. His back was turned to Ray, looking through the drawers for something. The hispanic lad leaned against the doorframe in slight exhaustion. 

“Hey Ryan.”

He didn’t answer. He kept his back to Ray, still looking around the drawers, and Ray knew he wasn’t looking for clothes.

“Ryan.” He said in more of a demanding tone. 

Ryan sighed. “Ray, where are my pills?”

“Ryan, I love you.” He said, his tone almost desperate. 

The sandy haired man’s muscles tensed for a few seconds before relaxing. “Ray, I love you too.” He said, his voice sounding strained, but honest.

“Ryan, I love you.”

“Ray. Where’s my pills?”

“I love you”

“Ray…”

“Ryan...” His voice begged, breaking a little.

It looked as if Ryan was thinking about something. He took a deep breath and stood up, turning around and looking at Ray. The lad was holding a small pistol. He pointed it at Ryan, then to himself, then dropped his arm, the gun still in his hand. 

“All the best people are Crazy…Right, Ryan?”

“Yeah, baby. All the best people are crazy.” He whispered, walking up to Ray, grabbing the hand with the gun. 

“Rye?” He asked, his eyes looking up, broken but hopeful.

“Yes, darling?”

“Can I be Alice?”

“Of course, Ray. You can be Alice.”

“Rye? Does that make you the mad hatter?”

Ryan lifted the gun, Still in Ray’s grip, a smile on his face. “Yeah, baby. It does. My little Rose.”

“Oh Rye…” Ray smiled. His eyes shining like they did the first time Ryan told him he loved him. He could see the affection reflected in Ryan’s eyes as well as they lifted the gun higher. 

“You’ll always be beautiful, coated in red.”

_Crack!_


End file.
